


The Tribe of Faries

by orphan_account



Series: Fairy Tribe [1]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-07-28 18:01:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Lucy is a princess of a great Kingdom but dreams of something with less responsible and more fun. Natsu ,a young dragon in a human  form, seems to be living that life. Will she leave her old life for this new one or will she be forced to support her kingdom?





	1. The story boy

Princess Lucy bit back tears as she ran out of the house. It had been a couple of weeks since her mother's death but everything was already so different. She felt so alone and snapped at anyone who came close. She was a little ball of rage and sadness but no one blamed her which just made her feel worse.  
As she ran away the house she despised so much across the lawn she didn't bother to look we're she was going. She forced her way through hedges with surprising strength and trampled over flower beds.

Finally she broke down crying upon the realisation she had no idea were she was. The Heartfillia estate was massive and she still didn't know her way completely around it. She was inclosed by tall thick trees blocking off most of the sunlight. She circled into a ball her knees touching her chin.  
'Mummy!' She wailed. ' I'm scared. I'm lost, mum. Come back to me mummy!'

She continued yelling for a while in vain before standing up and brushing herself down. Her throat was sore and she had many cuts that stung but she was calm. She would just walk until she came across a servant and ask them.  
She carried on deeper into what she now concluded to be a full on forest. She had just stopped for a break when a boy about her age jumped down from a tree scaring her.  
She yelped and he yelped as well jumping back in surprised of her reaction. Lucy looked at him and thought he was rather pretty. He had a well built figure, royal black and gold clothing, unusual pink spiky hair and his ears...his ears were pointy just like a character out of her favourite book. The boy spoke in a clear voice.

'I am Natsu Dragneel of the tribe of the fairy forest.' He said smiling innocently. Lucy heart leaped he had to be a character from a book. She rose up as high as she could and spoke with as much authority she could muster.  
'I am Princess Lucy Heartfillia.' She replied. 'Heir to the throne of the Great Kingdom!'  
The boy leaned in curiously.  
'The great Kingdom...' he said 'The great Kingdom what?'  
'No, just the Great Kingdom.' Said Lucy puzzled and also amused at his lack of knowledge. She gave a start when he burst out laughing. Surprise quickly turned to rage.  
'That's stupid.' Laughed Natsu.  
'No it's not!' She protested angrily. 'Anyway I order you to take me back home story boy.'  
Natsu blinked a couple of times before replying 'Fine your not from around here do I guess I have to and the names Natsu....uh....Lucky??'  
'Lucy!' She yelled angry and embarrassed that she had called him story boy. 'Anyway I do belong here this is my home...'  
She didn't get the last bit said as she collapsed. She was awake long enough to here Natsu almost sheepishly greet someone.  
'Dad! Umm...I didn't know you were here Igneal. I was going to take her back promise!'

 


	2. The Lost Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy's entering of the forest from Natsu POV plus some more scenes.

Natsu Dragneel was sulking. Gray had just beaten him in a fight but he knew that Ice boy must have cheated. (He hadn't but Natsu wouldn't except that). Then Erza and the rest of the Fairies had came and stopped him from fighting anymore. He shivered just thinking about having to fight Erza Scarlett. She was already regarded an S class fighter but was as young as Natsu and Gray.

As he raced through the forest away from the camp he thought of the tree which he had hung pictures of his two rivals and thought satisfyingly of punching them.

However on his way there a fox-squirrel ran up to him. It was a large creature around the size of a small house and despite its name looked quite a lot like a weasel with a navy blue coat with light patches like stars. It spoke his name in his head.  
'Natsu Drangneel.' It said with a double voice like an echo. 'Someone has crossed  into this land from the other place please take them away in the name of the treaty of the guilds.'  
'Of course.' He said pleased be could prove his power to everyone this way! 'I will leave it to me and I'll burn their butts if they resist.'   
He laughed as he ran towards were he felt creature nudging him with it's mind. The creature looked after him before deciding to seek someone else as well.

When Natsu got there his hands were practically already on fire but when he saw her he froze in his branch she seemed familiar. She didn't look like anyone he knew but the way she held herself.....Lisanna!

He fell off the tree but made it look like he'd jumped. The girl yelled when she saw him and he gave a cry back. This girl was not Lisanna she had a fire in her eyes more anger, more sadness than the moon spirit possessed.

However she was pretty or at least unusual... Blonde hair was rare within the woods and practically no one had round ears. She wore a pink dress and had scratches all around her Natsu admired that. He bet she had gotten in a fight with someone! Her brown eyes seemed fascinated with him especially his ears and hair.

He decided to speak first so to prove he wasn't unsettled. 'I am Natsu Dragneel of the tribe of the fairy forest.' He said smiling maybe this girl would fight him and he would win.   
The girl smiled at the word fairy. She rose up as high as she could barely reaching his normal height and spoke with as much authority she could muster which wasn't much considering she was a small eight year old girl with scrapes all over her.  
'I am Princess Lucy Heartfillia.' She replied. 'Heir to the throne of the Great Kingdom!'

Natsu leaned towards her waiting for her to continue but she don't.  
'The great Kingdom...' he said 'The great Kingdom what?'   
'No, just the Great Kingdom.' Said Lucy amused at his lack of knowledge. She gave a start when he burst out laughing.  
'That's stupid.' Laughed Natsu.   
'No it's not!' She protested angrily. 'Anyway I order you to take me back home story boy.'   
Natsu blinked a couple of times this lost girl thought she could order him around but she wanted to go away which was what he needed her to do so he waited a second before replying 'Fine your not from around here do I guess I have to and the names Natsu....uh....Lucky??'  
'Lucy!' She yelled angrily blushing. 'Anyway I do belong here this is my home...'  
She didn't get the last bit said as she fell to the ground with a dart on her back. Natsu almost sheepishly greeted the figure appearing. 'Dad! Umm...I didn't know you were here Igneal. I was going to take her back promise!'

Igneal sighed in his human form he had long spiky red hair with horns coming out. Not use to the restrictions of clothes he only wore loose black trousers that's were attached tightly to his waist by his belt. He walked away Lucy over his shoulder and Natsu stomach clenched with worry. His farther wasn't doing well. He hardly ever used his dragon form any more despite the fact he had born in his dragon state and he never used much magic either. Natsu quickly dismissed these worries Igneal was the coolest toughest person he knew there's no way he was sick. Gajeels and Wendy's dragon had both caught an illness and died last year but Igneal couldn't have it could he? He was the former king of the fire dragons he was tougher than them. He was fine.

Natsu wished his heart could believe his mind but he couldn't help but worry. The master of fairy tail had let them both in three years ago but despite the fact so many interesting people were around his farther kept himself to himself and even started to grow distant from Natsu. As Natsu tried once more to rid his head of these thoughts he was hit by something causing him to fall over and crash to the ground. Once regaining his senses he looked up to see a small six year old boy with blue hair, cat ears and a tail. Two white wings were folded on his back.   
'Natsu!!!' Wailed Happy. 'Why did you leave me behind!' This time more accusingly.  
Natsu groaned but he couldn't stay mad at Happy and he apologised to the familiar. He got up and brushed himself down.  
'Erza and Gray were looking for u.' Said Happy. 'They said they gtg on a job and master asked them to ask u to come along btw.'   
'Sheesh you sound lazy.' Complained Natsu.  
'How so?' Replied Happy.   
'I dunno it's like I can see the way dragon_blade would right that sentence.' Said Natsu.  
'I knew it you've finally gone mad. Not that you were ever not.' Happy got up and picked up Natsu with surprising strength so he could fly them both away. 'We have to go now.'  
'Okay.' Natsu turns to stare you (yes you) in the eye. 'Sorry for another short chapter next time there will be a big time jump and hopefully it will be longer. There will also be more action in future chapters please leave CONSTRUCTIVE (not mean) suggestion on how I can improve in the comments.'   
'Who are you talking to Natsu?'  
'Don't worry Happy so long as they like us we won't be left on a ridiculous cliff hanger for all eternity stuck. Forever....'


	3. The Dream Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucy is now older but can't shake the memory of the link haired boy. It's her birthday and a few familiar face will pop up.

Lucy woke from the dream she was a day away from fourteen now but still couldn't stop thinking about that encounter she had when she was eight or dream as people tried to convince her it was.

She had been told that she was found asleep near the edge of the estate next to the thin strip of trees. It had just been a dream. Story boy was really dream boy, made up boy, nonexisting boy.

Her farther was worried she had gone mad that day and called a counselor but she wasn't she actually got better the boy real or not reminded her of her mother because he simply spoke to her normally not as if he was being ordered or forced to do anything for her or like her farther cold distant and formal.

'Mornin' idiot.' She said to herself she had stayed up late last night writing a story with the main character as always having pink spiky hair.

'I'm guessing you aimed that at yourself because if not...' Said a blue haired noble with red glasses and a orange dress.

'Levy!!!' Shouted Lucy surprised. 'I didn't know you were there..wait why are you there?'

'Reading about your pink haired Prince charming.' She teased mercilessly. 'Why don't you just write a story about the two of you getting married.'

'No!' Lucy yelled her short temper kicking in she snatched the book from her. 'That would be creepy!'

'And killing off all his other love interests isn't?' Laughed Levy as always unaffected by the Princesses rage.

'That's just how the stories always seems to go!'

'Sure...' Laughed Levy. 'Anyways I have to go now. I'll come back for your royal ball tomorrow. I just wanted to say goodbye.'

'Okay.' Said Lucy 'Bye.'

Levy walked put the room and Lucy breathed out. She had come and gone so suddenly it seemed almost like a dream.

Levy P.O.V

As Levy closed the door she was greeted by her two body guards Jett and Troy. They both ran up to her.  
'Levy!' They yelled.  
'Hi guys.' Replied Levy bot sure of the urgency.  
'We told you not to run off!' Scolded Troy  
'Yeah. Mistress was worried.' Said Jet  
'And so were we.' Put in Troy  
'I could have found you quickly if I wanted to though using my boots of the divine winds. I just didn't want to break anything.' Said Jett turning away from Troy.  
'Yeah whatever I could have sent my plant creature to find Levy.' Replied Troy.  
'And I could have been in the shower up until seven minutes ago.' Put in Levy before she stopped herself. Lucy's short temper seemed to have rubbed off on her a bit oh well. She pushed past Jett and Troy who were just standing there like fools before carrying on walking away from them  
'We should have used pur powers to get there sooner.' Muttered Troy.  
'Uh-huh.' Agreed Jett.

('Hey there everyone! This is Natsu here.'

'And Happy! Wait. What? How? Where? Isn't this supposed to be Lucy's chapter.'

'Just roll with it Happy!'

'Aye sir?'

'Anyway we're here to explain what Jett and Troy refereed to earlier on in the chapter.'

'Oh, you mean the whole 'boots of divine winds' and 'plants creatures'.'

'Yep. Basically people from Lucy's land have no usable magic power but a select few can use magic items such as boots that make you run fast.'

'Or familiars like two plants that are kind of like plot and stuff.')

Levy's two loyal guards had caught up with her they were in a carriage ready to go with her mother.  
'Oh, I forgot to ask how was Princess Lucy?' Said Levy mother.  
'She seemed okay but a fear she's forgotten what she has to do to prepare for tomorrow.' Replied Levy carefully watching the way she spoke in front of her traditional mother. 'I feel bad for her.' A bead of sweat went down her face.  
'Ain't that the truth.' Replied Troy.

(In the castle Lucy is in the dressing room we're a bed has been laid out.)  
'Huh?!' Said Lucy.  
'I've told you before.' Said her farther angrily. 'You will go to bed now.'  
'But I just got up!'  
Ignoring the interruption her farther continued.  
'And you shall be woken up at midnight.'  
'Midnight?!'  
'Then you shall spend the remaining time till two in the afternoon.'  
'That's like I don't even know how many hours?!'  
'Getting ready for the party.' He farther finished before leaving the room shutting the door behind him.  
'Huh?' Lucy exclaimed before her dad left. Why her?

It had taken three hours just to do her hair but eventually she was done and ready for the party. She stepped out into the vast room everyone was staring at her but she didn't know what to do or say so she just improvised as always.  
'Thank you for attending my  birthday everyone.' She said as loudly as she could. 'Please enjoy the party!'  
Everyone gave a small clap before getting back to small talk. Lucy sighed and dodged introduction making her way over to a table full of food.  
'Hey there.' Said a voice from behind Lucy jumped and turned to see Levy there.  
'Oh, Hi.' She replied as Levy grabbed her by the arm and took her away from the crowd and into a secluded corner.  
'Nice opening speech. Improvised I presume.' Teased Levy mercilessly.  
'Yeah. I forgot to prepare one.' Explained Lucy.  
'Again.'  
'Again.' Nodded Lucy.  
'You should talk so some of them.' Said Levy waving her hand in the direction of people casually closing in on them. 'They've been here for five hours waiting for you.'  
'W-what-t.' Stuttered Lucy. 'F-five hours? I was still getting ready...IT'S MY PARTY!'

Levy laughed before once again showing her cruel nature by pushing Lucy into the open we're people introduced themself at every opportunity.

Eventually everyone gave her a minutes brake but a boy around her age bumped into her while shoving his face full of food.  
'Oh, sorry.' She said despite the fact inside she felt like yelling at him that it was his fault.   
'S'all right.' He said. He had black spiky hair and was wearing a black suit. 'W-wait....gah!!!'  
A girl also around there age with stunning red hair had grabbed him. 'Natsu we need to go find Gray he hasn't made contact in fifteen minutes.'  
Lucy smiled as she dragged him away. The name Natsu brought back some memory's.  
'Sorry. About that.' Another voice came from her side she turned to see a young girl around twelve with dark blue hair with a blue and white dress. 'I'm Wendy Marvell. You're Lucy right?'  
Lucy nodded.  
'It's nice to meet you.' Said Lucy dropping down to speak with her. 'Your dress looks really nice.'  
'Thanks.' She smiled widely. 'Yours does too!'  
Lucy looked down at her dress it was a sleeveless blue dress she had put on leggings underneath but you couldn't tell since it went down to her ankles. 'Thanks.'

Turned out the girl was very easy to get along with and they talked for several hours (excluding the small talk Lucy was occasionally made enter.) And it was just reaching evening when it happened.  
Levy had come to join Lucy again satisfied Lucy had greeted everyone else.  
'Awww. Who's this?' She asked bending down to speak to Wendy.  
'My name's Wendy Marve-...' Wendy was cut off mid sentence when an explosion destroyed the wall. Pieces of wall all sizes went flying around the room guest screamed and ran for the exist but Lucy, Levy and Wendy stayed rooted to the spot turning slightly to see three figures running towards them with the intent of death gleaming in there eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed sorry it's so small. The next one will be about Natsu but will take place at the same time. (If that makes any sense :) )  
> I do not own fairytail.  
> (Duh.)


End file.
